creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dorkpool/Creepypasta Riffs: The Unseakable Beast
Remember how I said a while ago that you should really focus on making sure your title is spelled correctly? Well, the writer of the story I'm going to Riff, "The Unseakable Beast", didn't quite get the memo. I don't know if the title is supposed to be "The Unseekable Beast" or "The Unspeakable Beast". Probably the latter, since apparently "unseekable" isn't a word. Go figure. Anyway, this story was on this Wiki, but is probably going to get taken down. Actually, it seems like a lot of stories are being deleted today. It's open season for a guy like me. Yippee. Anyway, let's talk, like Shatner, and, Riff, this bitch. (Spaaaaaaaaahk.) A group of 6 young teenager's, (Narrator): …will probably be dead by the end of this story. fascinated by the dark art's. They would regally use a spirit board, regardless of all the warning's. Getting more confident with, their activity's. practicing black magic and summoning spell's. (Narrator): Using apostrophes where they’re not needed. Getting bored with cursing, people that crossed them. They discovered a powerful summoning spell, Agreeing to preform the spell. They arraigned to gather, that Saturday to do so. Will you stop with the unnecessary commas and apostrophes? Sheesh, it feels like I’m reading something Shatner said how he said it. The day came and they, gathered at a clearing in the wood's. They prepared the fire and them self's. A figure formed as, the fire grow bigger. As the summoning spell ended a, large horned beast now stood were the fire was. The group now frightened, by what they had done. Well that’s what you get for being dumbasses. The teenager's knew they needed to flee, but were frozen with fear. The beast raised it's sward, then attacked and killed one of them. The rest did not stick around, to see what the beast would do next. They all had ran to the closest police station, leading the police to the site. (Narrator): …and immediately getting them killed. Fearing the beast was still there, but on arrival all that remained was the body. No matter how much they explained, that it was an unearthly beast. The police would not except that. Gee, I wonder why? As time passed they clamed they saw, the beast on a daily base's. As they started disappearing one by one. The remaining 2 went on the run, moving from place to place. Hoping the beast would never find them. No one knows were the beast is. Hopefully near the author of this lovely tale. It is said if you find the summoning site, you can hear the scream's of the first victim. (Narrator): If you find other summoning sites, you get a virgin sacrifice for free! END RIFF Well, this story sucks. It has terrible spelling and grammar, a cliché plot, and almost no redeeming qualities, unless you count short length as a redeeming quality. Really, there's not much to say except that it sucks. So, what do you guys think? Is the story good? Is the Riff good? Do you wish the beast would find me? Leave your thoughts in the comments below. Category:Blog posts